The Opal Ring Crusade
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth get promise rings. Inspired by a South Park episode. Ciel/Lizzie


"Oh, where did this new ring come from?" Sebastian asked. Ciel withdrew his hand from his butlers and brushed his bangs back over his right eye emo-style.

"Elizabeth bought it for me."

"The opal does not match anything you own."

"I know it doesn't." Ciel said. "It's a promise ring." Sebastian raised an eyebrows- he had never heard of a 'promise ring'. He never really understood the love affair humans had with promises and contracts not matter what someone told you they would do; it was useless if they didn't actually do it.

"Might I ask what a promise ring is? I have never heard of that before."

"It means no sex or touching until we are married."

"My lord, you have already-"

"Yes, _we have_." Ciel said. Damn that opal ring, it actually fit him- he couldn't just slip it off. It wrapped tightly around his finger like a gold and opal cock block.

"So what good will it do?"

"She thinks that if we try our best to stay pure then we will not burn in hell for having premarital sex."

"But you have already have had-"

"Yes, Sebastian. I get it. I have engaged in some sexual contact before marriage. I know this entire opal promise ring rubbish is useless." Sebastian tied Ciel cravat and straightened out a point of the lace that had folded it self upwards despite being ironed just a half hour prior.

"Then may I remove the ring?" Sebastian asked. Anything to improve his master's already insufferable mood.

"It is too small, you couldn't remove it."

"I have lubrication in my pocket, so I could slip it off quite easily." Sebastian said, always prepared.

"Why do you? Forget it. It is none of my business and I never want it to be." Ciel took the paper out of Sebastian's hand and not to his surprise there was an article on of all the cruel things, promise rings. It was like someone had poured lemon juice in his wounds and scrubbed it clean with salt.

How far could things have gone? At one moment he was in the carriage with Elizabeth- alcohol in a flask, lady in his arms and then after that party, things hadn't been the same.

"_We wear promise rings now!" one of Elizabeth's even more annoying friends said, and her boyfriend of the week seemed equally as happy. _

"_It means we will not sex with each other until we are married." _

_They didn't understand what arranged marriage actually meant. At most they would be together for a month, but he and Lizzie were together until Ciel died. Or at least Ciel always reminded himself that he would probably die first, something about demonic contracts just seemed like a ticket to a rather shortened life span. Abstinence was practically useless if they would be together no matter what Ciel or Elizabeth said. To break off a marriage would tarnish his name and would probably get him a scolding letter from the Queen. After all, the royal guard dog has to be perfect in exterior; absolutely rotten on the inside. _

"_Oh, that's a darling idea. Ciel! Let's go get promise rings! I want us to wear them all the time and we can be pure and all the other couples will envy us!" Elizabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest door. Which Ciel would not have minded, because he loathed social gatherings, if it was not going to end in yet another contract being placed on him. _

Their dates were now spent going on double dates with teenagers their own age. Ciel knew why he always perpetuated the rumor that he had a near-fatal illness that resulted in him never leaving his estate. If he had believed in god's mercy, he would've prayed for them to die. He once asked Sebastian but the demon convinced him out of it by saying it would be far too suspicious. Now they walked around town, Ciel rarely walked anywhere and the balls of feet were tingling by the end of the day from wearing boots that just barely made him taller than his fiancé. They spent more time together, which Ciel was glad for but it was never what he liked to do. He didn't give a damn about gossip, nor trend, nor the opinions of everyone around him citing him as a 'morbid little orphan who wears infant clothes'.

He missed it when they used to spend the time they had together _alone. _In the garden at the table, in the library in the section with reference books Ciel never even use for his studies, under a tree in the yard, the master room in the Trancy Estate. They spent hours together doing menagerie of activities together, from anything from needle point or reading or 'hurry! Sebastian always shows up at the worst times'. The more time they spent doing things like going to contrived plays, or eating at restaurant that Ciel had to say was mediocre compared to Sebastian's home cooking. Soon he started to see that Elizabeth was getting bored as well. She was starting to be just as silent as he was at functions and even muttered an insult for the first time that Ciel had ever heard.

It was her who approached first. They were in the sitting room fireplace, which was blaring. On the table there was an assortment of desserts and tea that hadn't been touched. They just sat in silence not doing anything. Not talking, not staring at each other not even a slight blush out of Ciel happened. They were bored they had nothing to do at all. They weren't even kissing, so Ciel thought it was useless to take out his violin and play a tune to impress her. It was a depressing event.

"Ciel I don't like this purity ring thing. Can things go back to the way they were before?" she asked, leaning her head on his left shoulder and looked up at him with big green puppy eyes Ciel learned he could never really say no to.

"Does this mean that we do not have to go to events anymore?" Ciel asked.

"To be honest, I am bored to trying to fit in with all of them. They are not nice to you and I would rather have your love than their respect." she explained and slipped the opal ring off her finger and set it on the table.

"I can't take it off, it's too tight." Ciel said, pulling at the purity ring on his finger.

"Then go ask Mr. Sebastian, he always carries this slippery stuff in his pocket." Lizzie said, taking a crack at tugging the ring off of his finger.

"How do you know that?" Ciel asked.

"Everyone knows that."

_Inspired by South Park~ I forgot the episode, but in the same episode Mickey Mouse beats Nick Jonas into a bloody pulp and it was awesome. _

_-Fetus_


End file.
